Bolinhas de Gude
by Kune chan DSTV
Summary: Por isso que eu falo que bolinhas de gude são milagrosas. Nada como uma aposta bem feita para você fazer seu irmãozinho beijar uma menininha tímida e de olhos verdes. É, eu sou demais. - Itachi POV - SasuSaku.


Naruto não é meu e eu não quero. Kishimoto sabe o que faz ;)

**Bolinhas de Gude**

Por Chane chan

-

-

**Itachi POV**

Sasuke tinha uma fissura incrível por bolinhas de gude. Você sabe o que é bolinha de gude, não é? São aquelas bolinhas pequenas e coloridas cujo você joga uma na outra... E eu as adoro, também. Isso é um mal de família. Não é a toa que temos um arsenal de bolinhas de gude. Ele foi construído quando meu pai ainda tinha seus dez anos, e foi aumentando cada vez mais.

E essa tradição das bolinhas foram passando de geração em geração até chegar na do meu querido otouto. Tão tonto, coitado. Eu conseguia ganhar dele tão fácil quanto eu tirava a chupeta quando ele era bebê. Como ele sempre foi meio tapado nesse assunto, eu vivia fazendo apostas com ele. Apostava doces, brinquedos, e até as próprias bolinhas de gude. E eu sempre ganhava.

A maior das aposta que eu fiz com ele foi um beijo, ainda me lembro daquele dia que entrou para a história dos Uchihas mirins.

Começou num belo dia de sol, quando nós dois estávamos jogando bolinha de gude no parquinho de Konoha. Havíamos riscado um triângulo no chão, e posicionado as bolinhas. Estava tudo certo, até eu dar uma olhada na minha lateral.

Avistei uma garotinha sentada na grama, de fios cor de areia e uns grandes olhos verdes, brincando de boneca com uma outra garotinha de cabelos louros e olhos azuis. Sasuke percebeu que eu não estava prestando mais a atenção na nossa brincadeira, e resolveu olhar para o mesmo local que eu.

Seus olhos se iluminaram ao ver a menininha de olhos verdes.

Achei graça de um pirralhinho como ele gostar de outra pirralhinha da sua idade, provavelmente. Eu iria me divertir bastante vendo aqueles dois juntos, um perto do outro, com as faces quase explodindo de tanta vermelhidão (risos).

- Sasuke. – Chamei. Ele me olhou. – Bonita ela, não? – Falei zombeteiro.

Observei suas bochechas atingirem um tom avermelhado, e ele assentir levemente.

- Eu tenho uma aposta. – Falei. – Se eu conseguir tirar as suas bolinhas de dentro do triangulo, você beija a menina. Se você conseguir tirar as minhas, eu fico só de cueca no parque. Que tal? – Perguntei, já tendo noção da sua resposta. É claro que ele iria topar!

- Okay. – Falou. – Vai ser engraçado ver você de cueca. – Falou o pirralho, convencido de que iria me ganhar.

- É o que veremos.

Algumas tacadinhas daqui, outros petelecos dali, e eu havia vencido-o. Hm, normal.

Ele abaixou a cabeça derrotado, e eu dava gargalhadas internamente. Essa vida de irmão mais velho era muito boa!

- Agora você deve pagar a aposta. – Falei, quase soltando uma gargalhada. Ele observou de canto de olho a menininha que ria junto com a outra garotinha. Sua face estava vermelha novamente. Hilário.

- Vai lá, Sasuke. – Falei. Ele encolheu os ombros, tímido, negando com a cabeça. – Ah, você apostou, agora tem que cumprir. – Falei, me levantando, e o levantando junto comigo. Ele tentava se prender no chão, agarrando na grama. – Ah, qualé Sasuke! Você não fala que já é um homem? Então, você tem sete anos! Já está grande o suficiente para beijar uma garota. – Falei, começando a arrastá-lo em direção à menina que agora olhava para nós. Ela tinha o olhar assustado, e parecia ser bem tímida também.

Quando já estava frente a ela, botei o Sasuke na minha frente. Ele ainda permanecia com a cabeça baixa. Hã.

- Meu irmão tem uma coisa para fala para você. – Falei, malvado, empurrando-o em direção a ela. Vi-o se sentar ao seu lado, totalmente vermelho e desajeitado. Me afastei um pouco para dar mais... Privacidade ao mais novo casalzinho.

Observei a menininha também ficar vermelha. E então, Sasuke me olhou implorando por ajuda e piedade. Mas eu neguei com a cabeça. Ele só faltou chorar.

Ele precisava tomar uma iniciativa!

Os dois permaneciam olhando um para o outro, até que a menininha falou.

- O-o que você quer falar comigo? – Sua voz era baixa, tímida e doce. Devo admitir que ela era fofa. E essa era a chance do Sasuke!

Ele olhou para mim de novo, e eu pude ver as lágrimas se acumulando no seu canto de olho. Murmurei um "beija logo!" e ele engoliu a seco. A loirinha observava tudo, atenta.

Vi a face dele se aproximar da dela e seus olhos se fecharem. Então, rapidamente, ele encostou seus lábios no dela e retirou, para sair correndo logo em seguida. A garotinha permaneceu com os olhos arregalados e com a face quase roxa, até que a loirinha deu um grito.

- SAKURA VOCÊ BEIJOU O SASUKE UCHIHA! – Gritou, sacudindo a garotinha. Então o nome dela era Sakura, hm? Legal.

A garotinha estava a ponto de desmaiar quando eu olhei Sasuke atravessando a rua rapidamente, fugindo para casa por causa da vergonha.

E eu ria. Ria muito. Internamente, é claro.

-

-

Naquele dia, quando cheguei em casa, eu levei uma bronca do Sasuke (eu, Itachi Uchiha, levando uma bronca de um garoto de sete anos!) e tive algumas bolinhas de gude roubadas. Eu ouvi coisas do tipo, como: "EU ODIEI!" ou "FOI A PIOR COISA QUE JÁ FIZ NA MINHA VIDA!" e "Vai ter o troco, nee-san". E eu só ria. Ele odiou tanto, mais tanto, que hoje está casado com Sakura Haruno, e tem dois filhos com ela.

Por aí você vê, de como as bolinhas de gude são eficazes. E dão um belo de um cupido.

-

-

**Owari**

-

-

N/A: Eu gostei 3 E eu sempre fui péssima com bolinhas de gude, argh. E vocês sabem de como as reviews são eficazes =D


End file.
